


Immunity Fest

by yourteethinmyneck



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), BROCKHAMPTON (Band), Clairo - Fandom, Paramore, The Aces - Fandom, Wallows (Band), conan gray - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oh god, let's enjoy our escapism for right now, there's a lot going on, there's too many characters to name sorry, this plot is like crack times ten in some ways i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourteethinmyneck/pseuds/yourteethinmyneck
Summary: The biggest and most ambitious international tour of all sorts of bands, artists, creatives, vendors, and so on...𝙄𝙢𝙢𝙪𝙣𝙞𝙩𝙮 𝙁𝙚𝙨𝙩There's a lot of hype around the tour and it's creator. Hopes and nerves are high across the board, and it's only a matter of time before someone does something dumb. Who's first?
Relationships: Ashley Frangipane | Halsey/Timothee Chalamet, Conan Gray/Calum Hood, Dominic Fike/Clairo, George "Joji" Miller/Taylor York, Jennie Kim/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé, Kevin Abstract | Ian Simpson/Matt Champion, Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Timothée Chalamet/Taylor York, Zac Farro/Taylor York
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

There’s very few things that Taylor despised, maybe even “hated”, enough to physically feel unwell. The things? His 10th grade English teacher, Mr. Gomez, Gnocchi, stepping in water in socks, corona extra without a lime wedge, writer’s block, and...the days leading up to a tour. 

As the coffee brew bubbled and hissed with steam, Taylor rubbed at the bags beneath his eyes. It felt like a faux leather of skin from the big time lack of sleep as of recently. Although he’d missed his bed, his body hadn’t completely reset from the month of January he’d spent away. This year was a pretty meek and dark one so far, which he’ll spare us the gorey details for now.

Rain is heavy falling with a distant rumble of thunder, a flash of lightning bleeds in from the windows overlooking gloomy New York. Considering he was on the tenth and top floor of the apartment complex, Taylor figured his chances of being struck by some sort of electrical impulse from the storm was significantly higher here. And, really, would that be so terrible? He wouldn’t have an obligation to the tour, the label and company couldn’t legally force him if he was hospitalized…

But, that was wishful thinking. The packed bags were still sat by the front door, and the clock still ticked making the final hours of freedom that much more sacred. On the bright side, tour started in his city, and just a forty five minute drive away at that. There’d been rehearsals the past few days, each set felt like more and more of a disaster. Even if it wasn’t actually bad, Taylor just did that thing he always does where his brain immediately thinks he’s fucking up his chords or not keeping tempo. 

The smallest details being blown out of proportion and catastrophized, but what’s new? Hayley has been pinning supportive and encouraging words into his brain to which he, annoyingly, took with a forced smile. Everyone has tried making it an easy time for him. However, in trying too hard they’ve really just been making it that much worse. 

Don’t get it twisted, Taylor loves music. He loves his band, the tour family, the new places, the new faces, and of course the fans. And, this tour in particular is the biggest one he, and Paramore for that matter, had ever gone on. Sure, they’d done a fair share of big tours; but never to this level with even bigger names on a lineup. Not being the sole/biggest headliner on tour took just the smallest shaving off his anxiety. Just a tiny bit, though. Lots of the groups and artists he either knew at an acquaintance level of some kind, or he was pretty good (?) friends with already. 

It could be a lot worse, Taylor doesn’t want to ever seem unthankful or spoiled. He’s just working through that tour-annual bullshit. He’s taken fuck all three sips of his black coffee when his phone buzzes on the coffeetable, bringing his sad girl music on the speaker a halt. He shuffles to pick the phone up, seeing the ridiculous contact photo of the caller and laughing.

“Hello?” he giggles, bringing the phone to his ear. 

“Taylor?! Hello?! Taylor!?” they scream.

“Yes, hello my dear Claire.” he sighs, taking another sip of coffee.

“I know you’re like, totally on whatever shit right now...BUT, the guys and I are finishing up soundcheck! I’ve had two iced coffees already! SO!” Claire continues to yell. 

“.....So….??” he pauses.

“SO, get your ass OUT of bed and come to the venue early! Duh!” 

“Alright, first of all I’m already out of bed. Second of all, I haven’t become a person just quite yet...so…” he glares down at himself, dirty t-shirt and gym shorts still on his body.

“Bitch, I don’t care, come become a person here, or whatever!” she doesn’t let up, earning an eye roll.

“Are buses even there yet?” 

“They just got here, so if you don’t get here soon I’ll take a top bunk and WON’T save you one. You know Zac and I have been fighting for these spots all week.” 

“Ugh, fine, please save me a top bunk? I don’t need Conan bitching at me for kicking him out of his later, cause I most definitely will if I don’t get it.” he began scurrying to put socks and underwear on. 

“Yay! YAY! Okay, yay! No one else has really gotten here yet, like for us I mean.” she explains.

“Listen, I’m gonna call and uber and haul ass. Probably thirty or so minutes- No, wait, it’s for sure gonna be forty five in the rain. I’ll be there within the hour or whatever.” he continues as he struggles pulling his freshly dried jeans up. 

“Okay, I think we’re gonna go get a bagel somewhere. Wanna meet us wherever after you drop your stuff off at the bus?” 

“Yeah, yeah. Ummm, just drop me the address wherever y’all go?” 

  
“Okay, yeah! Do you want me to get a coffee ready for you? To, you know, become a person or whatever?” Taylor can feel her air quote sarcasm through the phone. 

“Yes, please. Black coffee, you know the one. Maybe, you should go decaf for your own order?” he jokes. 

“Oh, fuck you, okay see you soon, love you, mean it, mwah!” Claire yells before hanging up. 

Taylor makes a mental note to get a babysitter for Claire, throwing a hoodie on and slipping his sneakers on. There’s a notification ring, the uber being five minutes away, telling him he has to sprint out now to make it down in time. 

Bags, keys, phone, wallet, backpack, airpods, dignity...check, check, check, check, check, check, and...well, he has everything else, at least. He gives a light brush at his monstera plant’s leaves as a “farewell”, finishing the last bit of his coffee and sitting the cup on the fireplace mantle. He’s considering it some temporary decor, plus his well trusted neighbor would stop in once a week to keep his plants alive. Maybe, by some act of kindness in their heart they will move the mug to the sink to restore order to the universe. 

In the elevator Taylor immediately feels the regret of not eating a bowl of cereal or something, the coffee sloshing around his gut. He pulls his phone out to text Claire to also get him a breakfast bagel (topped off with a “pretty please”). 

**_< 3 CLAIRE <3_ **

_ sent at 11:15 am 3/13/2020 _

_ Hey can you also get me  _

_ a bacon egg n cheese, pretty please <3  _

_ sent at 11:16 am 3/13/2020 _

_ yes my sweet baby angel <3,  _

_ anything else?  _

_ sent at 11:16 am 3/13/2020 _

_ chill, no I’m good with just that <3 _

_ sent at 11:16 am 3/13/2020 _

_ okay, bitch, damn.  _

_ sent at 11:16 am 3/13/2020 _

_ HAH love u, though! _

_ sent at 11:16 am 3/13/2020 _

_ yeah, yeah _

_ Oh, also I forgot to mention _

_ on the phone, but, HE is here. _

_ sent at 11:17 am 3/13/2020 _

_ are you fuckin’ serious? _

_ you know what, it’s fine! _

_ I’m fine, I knew he would be here _

_ sent at 11:17 am 3/13/2020 _

_ yeah, I know I know _

_ I’m just mentioning it cause _

_ he asked about you, so _

_ sent at 11:18 am 3/13/2020 _

_ what?? what did he say? _

_ sent at 11:18 am 3/13/2020 _

_ it’s nothing, promise _

_ he was just asking how u are _

_ sent at 11:18 am 3/13/2020 _

_ that’s fuckin’ stupid _

_ he could just ask me  _

_ sent at 11:19 am 3/13/2020 _

_ idk I told him you’re fine _

_ don’t worry about it, fuck him _

_ sent at 11:19 am 3/13/2020 _

_ yeah, I know _

_ it’s whatever _

_ my uber’s here, see u soon _

Taylor huffed and shook his head to himself, like trying to physically yank thoughts around. It was fine, it was going to be fine, and whatever else. And, if it wasn’t fine then...well it will be fine. 

He resumes his music and watches from the small lobby as the uber pulls up, flashers beaming and all. The rain has yet to let up, and there’s a sudden crash of thunder closer than before. It’s all closing in on Taylor. And, it seems he can’t do much about it, except face it headfirst. This was going to be interesting. 


	2. Tanzanite and Garnet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan, like everyone else, is trying to enjoy the time before tour starts. Here's his start to these stories.

Physically, Conan is laying in a hammock while drinking a cup of jungle juice. Mentally, Conan is back in his bed across town, safe from the perception of others. There’s people everywhere, chattering about amongst a rich green backyard and pristine blue pool, accompanied with loud music and a thick hue of marijuana. LA has all of, maybe, three trees it seems. And, Conan happens to be perfectly perched in between two of them. 

He’s not sure why he’s here- well, he KNOWS why he’s here, but, he’s still not sure why he actually is here. Luke’s been trying to get him up to be social, making cooing noises from across the pool. Yet, Conan just gives him a warm smile with sunglasses hiding his annoyed expression, and going back to looking up at the great big blue of the sky. 

Sure, it’s coming off that he’s a bit of an asshole, maybe even pretentious, the longer he ignores the party. But, his mind keeps finding it’s way back to pondering what lies above our atmosphere. He’s been watching nothing but space documentaries before bed, it’s really relaxing to him. This week more than ever he’s been fantasizing of living on Venus, or maybe one of Saturn’s Moons (you know the one that they say humans might be able to inhabit later?). 

Would he live alone? Perhaps, he would be in a small nook of an apartment in a futuristic colony. There’d probably be a giant glass bubble around the Venus city, but you can see the orange dust of the barren planet just fine from most places. Can he float like astronauts do in space? Can he still drink coffee comfortably from his bed? Is there a music scene there? What’s going on?

“CONAN!? HELLO!?” 

He can feel his dream fold into itself, trying to snap himself back to this plane of existence. He looks over to where the voice is coming from, seeing a blurry outline of a tall tan man with tattoos.

Ah, yes...time to play cool.

“Hey, Cal!” he beams, moving his hair back out of his face with his sunglasses. 

“Have you been here long?!” the Australian man asks, approaching closer.   
“Uhh, not really? Maybe half an hour? Where have YOU been?” he teases. 

Calum stood over Conan, laughing and glaring down at him. He pushes his own sunglasses up over his nose before gently twiddling a strand of Conan’s hair. Conan can feel his face going red, unsure if it’s the juice, the sun, or the latter. 

“I went to pick up some more white claws, just in case.” Calum explains.

“Ah, I see. Did Duke want those specifically for the party? Cause, I would’ve brought some instead of the brick of coke?” Conan tilts his head a little with sarcasm.

“Shut up, you’re scared of anything that isn’t weed.” 

“Wrong, remember that time I did some of Luke’s coke!” 

“Conan, we’ve told you so many times…that was sugar.” 

“Oh...right.” he pauses and squints back to Cal. 

Calum doesn’t even bother offering, and just takes Conan’s free hand and begins pulling him up out of the hammock. Conan groans, but doesn’t fight considering he SHOULD be social and Cal could easily crush him if he tried. The two laugh while pulling at each other’s hands, the sun feeling a lot stronger on Conan’s skin than before. 

Perhaps it’s just Conan’s own anxiety, overexageratting everything, but, there was a lot of fucking people at this thing. Cal had, more or less, begged him to come to this party he was throwing. It was mostly a last “hoorah” for Cal/Luke at their house before they all left for tour. But, Cal just ended up saying it was for Duke, his dog who happened to be the cutest dog ever. 

In many ways, Conan was Duke’s (non-blood related) uncle (or cousin?) and he would lay his life down for him. So, of course he had no issues initially agreeing to attend such a social event. In his mind, Conan was ready for the band (duh), the other dogs, a few friends and the girlfriends, and MAYBE (big maybe) some rando’s. But, like we already established, it’s way bigger than intended. 

But, it was okay now. As Cal continued to tug Conan along, through the sweaty bodies and alcohol stench, it all seemed a little less scary. He tried to not, but couldn’t help and mentally take note of the way Cal’s hand was much bigger than his and comfortably cupped his own. His fingers were rough, and definitely more worn than his own, the years of bass playing as a physical sensation to Conan. 

“Where we going, love birds?” a voice pulls up beside the two.

Conan turns to find the source of the voice, seeing none other than Ashley. She’s stumbling a little, having just escaped from what Conan could only assume was a weed circle (or pit?). Cal chuckles as Ash joins the two shuffle towards the back doors. 

“It’s a secret!” Calum teases, looking back at them both and smiling. 

“Oh, fuck you, let me come!” Ashley wines dramatically. 

“I don’t even know where we’re going, but you’re allowed in.” Conan assures her before finishing off the last bit of his drink. 

“See, Conan is a REAL friend!” she continues. 

“I’m just stealing Conan for a tiny moment, why don’t you go get him another cup of piss and meet us back at the couches for a party game?” Cal asks as he slides the glass door open. 

Ash doesn’t fight it, as she was mostly pretending to be hurt. She takes Conan’s cup and frolics past them inside to the (entirely too big) lit up marble bar with every liquor and alcoholic beverage imaginable on it. 

“Wait, but like, where are we ACTUALLY going?” Conan asks, realizing he’s still being pulled by Cal to the unknown destination. 

“Just let me take you, no worries, everything is good and dandy!” he continues to insist as they climb the stairs. 

It’s a long hallway with a lot of doors, which isn’t shocking considering a lot of the band records here in their own “in-home” studios. As Cal pulls them to the last door at the end of the hall Conan realizes this is beyond the recording rooms. The taller man let’s go of Cal's hand for a moment to fumble with the doorknob, letting the door creep open before taking Conan’s hand again. 

It’s none other than Calum’s room he’s pulling Conan into. It’s not too big, in fact it’s pretty small, with a king sized bed taking most of the space up. A large flatscreen tv hangs across from the bed with a small dresser and a few plants reaching out towards the light the windows let seep in. It feels weird as Conan can’t remember the last time he was even in here...well at least he refuses to remember it. 

“Here, sit, get comfortable.” Calum insists and leads Conan to lay back onto the bed. 

Conan thinks he’s falling back gently, but hits the sheets a lot harder than he anticipated. Yeah, maybe he’d had a little more than one (or four) cups of the jungle juice in the short span of time he’d been at the house; and maybe it’s caught up to him in moving so fast. Calum disappears for a moment before returning and joining him on the bed. 

“I’m not gonna fuck you, old man.” Conan jokes, putting a hand over his eyes to try and stop the spins he now had.

“Shut up, just look, please.”

A tiny groan escapes Conan before sitting up on his elbows with full focus. Cal is a lot closer than Conan thought he had been, not even two inches between the two, and holds a small box in one hand offering to him. 

“Wh- What is this?” he asks before the box is placed softly into his hand. 

The box jingles a little, with whatever hid away inside, and had an almost iridescent gold hue to it. The boy sits up for better composure, brushing some more loose strands back behind his ear. Cal seems to hold his breath while he folds the box open, a silver chain with two small crystals hanging beside each other. One is a deep turquoise color, glimmering in the most vibrant cool tones Conan’s ever seen. The other one is a lavish dark red stone that almost looks black in some parts. 

“Holy shit.” is all Conan can get out, taking the jewelry out into his hands. 

“Remember, like, forever ago when we went to New Mexico and stayed up all night?” Cal starts to explain. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Well, I remembered the other day one of the many conversations we had that night. Like, one was us talking about what we would be if we were a crystal? It’s stupid, but I saw this the other day and was taken aback. So, obviously I had to get it.”   
Conan would rather die than show any emotion other than rage and sarcasm, most times. But, this time he couldn’t help but let a tear or two trickle down his face. Maybe it was the alcohol, he does tend to cry when super drunk in the right circumstances, but, this was really beautiful. 

“Cal, this is...this is beautiful. I- holy shit?” he sniffles a little to play off the feelings. 

“You like it!? Really?! I wasn’t sure, it was a long time ago. But, uh...yeah...that was a cool night. I think that was like the night that we became best friends? You know?” Calum says, and the room feels a little smaller than it had before. 

There’s not many coherent words Conan can create for an adequate response, but he just turns and smiles. Cal sits up next to him and takes the necklace to unclasp it, bringing it around Conan’s neck and closing the clasp while holding up the younger’s long hair. It fits almost perfectly, with a little bit of extra to hang lower past Conan’s collarbone. 

“This is, like, really sweet? Thank you so much, I- wow.” is all he can get out, fingers tapping at the stones around his neck. 

“I’m glad I got it, it felt like...I don’t know- a sign or something.” 

“A sign? You’re full of shit.” 

“Hey, now, be nice! I just got you a pricey accessory out of love!” Cal laughs as he lays back down.

“I kid, I kid! Thank you.” 

Conan looks over and down to a smiling Calum, hands propped up behind his head. There’s the tiniest part in the back of his brain that makes him lay back down even closer to the other. They both laugh awkwardly, as if just something to fill the moment before Cal clears his throat.

“I’m really glad you’re here, Conan.” 

“I’m...glad to be here. With you. I mean- I’m glad you’re here, also. Like, you know, in my life.” Conan makes another mental note to shun himself for that later. 

There’s the faintest hum of the party far below and out back from them, some generic pop song buzzing about. Conan stares up at the ceiling and takes a deep breath of relief. He’s not sure what the relief is of exactly, with Calum’s hand falling just ever so slightly beside his own. They’re not touching hands, but he can feel the heat of the limb by him. Nothing else is said, the two just keep their glares upward, as if expecting something to appear on the ceiling or something silly like that. 

But, nothing happens. The two just lay there for what feels like an eternity. 

A comfortable eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter is a bit rushed and not as descriptive as I want it to be <3 I'm trying to get all the characters and plots started before delving a lot deeper. Thanks for the love <3


	3. No More Parties in Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire's here, and she's making moves. Tour starts soon, time to get her shit together.

Before any big trip there’s always the familiar packing stress, you’re trying to make sure you don’t forget anything, you’re sweaty, and you’re questioning when it was you got this many clothes. There’s that stress...and then there’s packing up all your belongings to move across the country AND packing for a month long tour.

Claire’s been staring at the wrinkled notebook pages hung up onto her fridge by some plastic letter magnets. Due to the small time frame to get everything done, she’d scribbled incoherent words that only she would understand. Most everything was crossed off in big black sharpie, except two final points at the edge of the sheet that read: “- drop off keys to office” and “-going away party”.

She didn’t like to think too highly of herself, but she had to applaud herself for how smoothly she crammed everything together the past few days. L.A. had felt unusually empty the past week. Granted, she’s been getting 4 hours (max) of sleep every night and has had little time to see anyone. That’s where this “going away” party comes in. 

Dom had INSISTED, quite aggressively she might add, to do something of a ceremony before leaving. Such a thing is fine, unless a majority of the attention will be on you. And, for Claire that’s what this was going to be. Also, this was the pre-tour event for numerous others. 

Don’t get it wrong, she wants to say goodbye to everyone, despite hating goodbyes. But, she’s never been a fan of too much attention towards her at one time. Yeah, she performed and played on big stages for large crowds. But, that’s different. She can’t really explain WHY it’s different, but it is. 

This was going to be acquaintance after acquaintance, some really liked and some not so much, with friend after friend, old fling after old fling (yikes!) and etc. But, like they say, that’s why there is alcohol. 

Before she could psyche herself out in any more mental banter with herself, a bang arrived at the door. Any louder and it would have woken the dead, she thought to herself as she shuffled to get to the door with the smallest bit of hope it would be an otherworldly creature to either kill her or take her to another dimension...for reasons undisclosed. 

But, to her dismay and slight saving grace, it was just the postmates' delivery. It’d slipped her mind that she had ordered anything, as well as that she has to eat as it pushes towards 6 pm. 

It felt only right to get takeout for her “final” meal, something she has insisted on being her death row meal if she ever ended up in such a situation. Specifically, Chinese takeout from the best spot she has ever been to, just a couple of blocks from her. And, more specifically the sesame chik’n (aka meatless) with white rice and a veggie spring roll.

With the distinctly designed white foldout containers with wire handles and red calligraphy she sat up on the kitchen counter criss cross. Not wasting a second more, she let out a sigh before diving into the food. 

_ God.  _

Now,  _ this  _ was what she was going to miss the most. They just don’t make it like that anywhere else. 

Her sesame bliss halted as her phone buzzed loudly against the windowsill, silencing the low music she’d forgotten she put on the speaker by the boxes. Rolling eyes, she slipped off the tile to fetch the phone, the screen showing an incoming facetime from Dylan. 

_ Great.  _

“What UP, Cottrill!?” he screams as the audio chimes in. 

“What’s up, STINKY?” she laughs. 

“Look, just because you’re abandoning us doesn’t mean you can be mean, too.” he frowned. 

“Okay, first of all….screw you. Second of all...where are you, why is it so loud?” 

“Ah, yes-” 

He smirks and brings the phone up further, a better view of the two people he’s sandwiched between. A very smiley Sydney on one end, a very smiley Alexa on the other. 

“OH my god, hi babey babe! What are you guys doing here, so soon?!” she waves excitedly before tossing up another fork of rice. 

“WELL, we actually finished up the last few scenes early! Can’t miss our little birdie leaving the nest.” Alexa smiles. 

“It was going to be a surprise for the night, but, Dylan didn’t think about that when he called…” Sydney frowns back at him. 

“In my defense, I didn’t think she would answer because she never answers. So.” Dylan purses his lips. 

“Wrong, I just never answer  _ you. _ ” Claire teases, laughter erupting from the phone.

“Hey, save the witty banter for tour, good vibes for tonight, only!” a familiar voice chimes in.

“Okay, fine, fuck you,  _ also _ , Cole.” she giggles. 

“You can’t see him, but he’s flipping you off. With one hand on the wheel, because he’s a safe driver.” Sydney huffs. 

“Claire, what are you- are you eating alone in your kitchen?” Alexa inquires, taking the phone from Dylan. 

“Uh....no…” Claire lies, bringing her hood up over her head in partial shame. 

“Yeah, she definitely is.” Dylan cracks at her.

“Bitch, stop, no- we have a shit ton of food we just picked up-” Alexa starts. 

“She’s  _ Italian _ …” Sydney says in a flirty tone, poking a finger into the frame. 

“-AND, I got this fancy schmancy bubbly, with you in mind of course...and, now that I think about it...I left it in my trailer’s mini fridge. Fuck…” Alexa groans and gives a blank expression in realization. 

“Okay, well, I just have to pack these last few boxes into the truck and drop my key off and then...I’m technically homeless till I get to New York in a few days.” Claire contemplates. 

“Great, so why don’t you do that. And, then put on something sexy and come to Dominic’s?” Dylan says, taking his phone back. 

“Alright, alright! Buuut, don’t shame me if I show up as is? Be gentle with me, please.” Claire begs. 

“We’ll try, maybe ever have the red carpet rolled out.” Sydney replies. 

“Okay, we gotta go, I just realized we’re passing Taco Bell and the other night Braeden lost a bet so he owes me a quesadilla. Cole take the exit!” Dylan yells as the phone fumbles around. 

“See you soon, love you, bitch!” Alexa yells before taking the phone and smirking.

As soon as the call is ended Claire frowns at her reflection in the black of her phone screen. She contemplates briefly if she’s looked this greasy and vile all day, not that she has seen anyone in the flesh, yet. Luckily her current pea sized brain had planned this and made note to leave her shower stuff in the bathroom rather than packed up. 

She slips on some shoes and cracks the door in preparation. With keys dangling from her pocket, she bravely lifts up the last two (surprisingly light) boxes to venture down the hall and out front to the semi-large uhaul truck, tucked snug in two street parking spots. Alas, with some suave movements and fumbling with the backdoor lock only once, it’s done. 

Everything, beside some change clothes and her bag inside, is packed and ready. Hand on hip and some sweat beading down her chest, she takes one last glance over everything stuffed away. Somehow this is, more or less, her entire life and belongings and it fits into a 15’ space. 

What  _ exactly  _ does that say about her? 

Who knows. 

The rest of the half hour consists of a final-goodbye apartment cold shower, the water heater never was that great unfortunately, and dropping her leftovers, she insisted to herself to not leave in the truck, lid-open on the front stoop of the apartment complex office building. 

All that excitement left her neglecting her phone, she realizes sitting on the curb and rummaging through her bag for a lighter. Her eyes go wide in slight fear as she skims some forty-something texts and missed calls, most being from Dom as she was supposed to be en route to his place as of now. 

**_DOM FIKE AKA D-DAY_ **

_ sent at 6:20 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ hey :)  _

_ yo _

_ sent at 6:22 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ helllOOoo _

_ sent at 6:23 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ ok :) _

_ sent at 6:26 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ ah I see _

_ 2 good to associate with me now, huh? _

_ sent at 6:30 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ alright but like actually _

_ where are you :( _

_ r u alive _

_ blink once if u need help <3 _

_ sent at 6:32 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ there’s a SURPRISE for u tonight  _

_ can’t say what or who tho _

_ sent at 6:35 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ WAIT dyl just got here and _

_ he told me he already blew the cover for it  _

_ sent at 6:37 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ clai...re…….o…...clario.. _

_ clarinet  _

_ i’m getting scared now  _

_ sent at 6:39 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ ok so either you are sleeping or dead _

_ or you are just busy  _

_ sent at 6:40 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ as long as u are ON YR WAY!  _

_ people are showing up and I wanna leave  _

_ before it’s even started _

_ sent at 6:41 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ well I can’t leave it’s my house _

_ alright I gotta go deal with something _

_ I think Conan and Rosé forgot to bring chips  _

_ and guac like they said they would _

_ sent at 6:42 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ gonna go shun them and get some  _

_ since I have to do everything _

_ allegedly  _

_ sent at 6:42 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ jesus FUCKING shit dom _

_ yr lucky I got that unlimited  _

_ talk/text plan smh _

_ sent at 6:43 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ SHE SPEAKS!!!! _

_ srry I’m a little wired rn _

_ had some coffee after 5 pm so _

_ sent at 6:43 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ that should be illegal _

_ but, yes I’m in an uber rn _

_ on ze wei :+) _

_ sent at 6:44 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ amazing ! _

_ I will probs be on the chip run  _

_ when you get here but just let  _

_ yourself in, there’s only a few people here _

_ sent at 6:44 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ literally how are people there _

_ it doesn’t start till 7 technically  _

_ and by that we know and planned  _

_ everyone showing up at 8… _

_ sent at 6:44 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ people just luv u so much  _

_ they wanna spend as much time  _

_ as they can with u before dipping </3 _

_ sent at 6:45 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ love my fans <3333 _

_ alright well see u soon _

_ like 20 mins _

_ maybe _

_ sent at 6:46 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ always fashionably late ;) _

_ sent at 6:46 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ more so just late and _

_ not fashionable today _

_ sent at 6:48 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ lies lies she tells lies  _

_ sent at 6:49 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ oh bite me _

_ sent at 6:49 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ gladly :) _

_ sent at 6:50 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ ENOUGH  _

_ c u soon <3  _

_ sent at 6:50 pm 3/06/2020 _

_ <3 _

The ride isn’t bad, not exactly good either, mostly just consists of Claire trying to do the slightest eyeliner. The backseat of a honda crv isn’t the best setting for any sort of makeup, she knows this the fifth time a bump on the road makes her stab her eyeball with the pen. No one can say she didn’t try!

She mumbles a quick “thank you” to the pleasantly silent old lady who drove her, sending a generous tip since she may or may not have left the backseat wet from her damp hair. But, a little scent of fresh hibiscus never hurt anyone. 

And, there she finds herself standing out front of Dom’s old brick house. She’d been here, essentially, every day for the past month or so as she and him had started spending a lot more time together. Most of it was writing sessions, sometimes with music, for their own selves and a couple of duets or collabs sprinkled here and there. 

It feels heavier this time, energy building up with approaching the dark green door. There’s muffled voices and music from inside, and even if she tried she couldn’t make out who is who from outside. 

She does a ‘Classic Claire’ knock leads to a couple of enthusiastic yells and the twiddling of the door lock from the other side. A beaming Conan and an antsy Sydney swing it open, making incoherent screams as they pull her inside and into a giant hug. It’s pleasant, a little aggressive, but still pleasant. 

“Hi, yes, long time no see, everyone” Claire laughs, breaking from the embrace. 

“Sorry, sorry! We’ve just been listening to Calum and Luke bicker for so long. We’re losing it.” Sydney explains, pulling Claire into the living room. 

“Oh, god. Yeah, sorry I’m late. I had to finish up some things, is anyone else here, yet?” she asks the two while they sink into the massive couch. 

“Well, Cal, Luke, Cole, and Braedan are out back; Cole and Braedan are trying to start the grill, Calum and Luke are arguing about how to start said grill. And, Alexa, Dylan, Rosé, and Dominic ran to the store because of my incompetence.” Conan ponders, moseying to the cooler for a drink. 

“Alright, good, good. Love to hear it. Love a good sausage fest.” Claire teases, signaling Conan to throw her a beer. 

“We are few but we are strong.” Sydney reassures, earning laughter from all of them.

The living room isn’t much else besides white walls, some (very comfortable) couches, a few plants, some string lights, an intricately decorated rug, and some large windows. There’s conversation from out back, probably more petty arguments, and the faintest bit of setting sun shining in on them. They laugh and drink, telling each other what song to queue next and the latest lukewarm gossip about a lot of ‘somebodies’. 

It’s nice and iridescent of a feeling, just the three of them longuing. But, as more people show up things will get louder and the walls will feel closer together. Claire takes a mental sticky note to remember it right now, before all of that. This is what she’s going to miss about L.A., her family and the space she has with them. None of that other flashy bullshit. 

This. Them. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writer's block has not been kind, it's like pulling teeth to write some days! BUT nevertheless she (aka me, i'm she) persisted ! hope everyone is staying safe and hydrated, more to come with this! I gotta get all the characters up and running and then we can start having some real fun <3


	4. Tour Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before we get further;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this message has been brought to you by CTRL INC.

Dear fellow ticket holder, 

WELCOME TO **_PART ONE_ **OF THE OFFICIAL 2020  **_IMMUNITY FEST_ ** FROM _CTRL INC!_

We are SO excited to bring you the most ambitious tour and lineup of modern day! Each tour date will include various packages for attendees from general admission to VIP wristbands. The festival grounds, though the venue and location will change, will stay the same; three stages (home stage, peach stage, and power stage) with the 2 or 3 street blocks around the venue shut down for touring and local vendors of all kinds. 

The tour headliners for each stage will change at every other date, be sure to follow  _ CTRL INC. _ on socials for updates about your date(s)! The lineup for each stage is as follows:

_ HOME STAGE: _ SZA, Harry Styles, Rina Sawayama, Normani, Dua Lipa, Chloe x Halle, Victoria Monet, Megan Thee Stallion, Charli XCX, Halsey, Rosalía, Jorja Smith, Kali Uchis, and Flo Milli. 

_ PEACH STAGE: _ BTS, Blackpink, Twice, NCT, LOONA, Seventeen, Red Velvet, Triple H, Lee Suhyun, Pristin, MOMOLAND, Hoody, GOT7, Itzy, Blackswan, AND special performances at each show of 88Rising!

_ POWER STAGE: _ Haim, The 1975, Paramore, 5SOS, Rico Nasty, Brockhampton, Joji, Phoebe Bridgers, The Aces, Clairo, Wallows, Lauren Jauergui, Dominic Fike, Omar Apollo, Beabadoobee, Conan Gray with special guest dj sets!

In addition to the performances and sets going on all day on stage(s), there will be various booths and areas for meet & greets and panels of all kinds with various actors, actresses, influencers, and other special guests! 

Be sure to come prepared, dress for the weather, wear sunscreen (even if it’s cloudy!), bring a water bottle (we have water stations for refilling!), charge your phone, have cash on hand, eat some snacks, and don't forget a few sharpies in case you happen to run into a special someone and want a signature! 

**_(PART ONE)_** _TOUR DATES ARE AS FOLLOWS:_

MARCH 13TH - 15TH

Madison Square Garden 

NEW YORK CITY, NY

MARCH 17TH-19TH

Piers Landing

PHILADELPHIA, PA

MARCH 20TH-22ND 

Merriweather Post Pavilion

COLUMBIA, MD

MARCH 24TH-26TH

Chartway Arena 

NORFOLK, VA

MARCH 27TH-29TH 

Spectrum Center

CHARLOTTE, NC

MARCH 31ST-APRIL 2ND

State Farm Arena 

ATLANTA, GA

APRIL 3RD-APRIL 5TH

Addition Arena

ORLANDO, FL

APRIL 7TH-9TH

American Airlines Arena

MIAMI, FL

APRIL 10TH-12TH

Mercedes-Benz Superdome 

NEW ORLEANS, LA

APRIL 14TH-16TH

University of Texas Event Arena

AUSTIN, TX

APRIL 17TH-19TH

Tingley Coliseum

ALBUQUERQUE, NM 

APRIL 21ST-23RD 

Phoenix Suns Arena

PHOENIX, AZ

APRIL 24TH-26TH

T-Mobile Arena

LAS VEGAS, NV

*END PART ONE OF TOUR*

we are ecstatic for what is to come; what’s to be seen, heard, said, and done! 

See you out there!

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> figured this adds more to the world I am building as well as allows others to follow along! out of the pan into the fire for everyone, now!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a bunch of tumblr rp groups and my chara's experiences in them the last few months to which I am so thankful for <3  
> This is a very ambitious AU fic so please be gentle with me, and if you by some random chance were apart of one of the groups this was inspired by, hello!  
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
